


Shower Time

by magicalmoonbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmoonbin/pseuds/magicalmoonbin
Summary: Taeil has been working out lately, and has become very needy. Where did his cute shyness go?





	Shower Time

"Why is the door unlocked?" a soft voice asks, coming inside the bathroom. "The boys are here, any of them could just come in."

"Then lock it and come here." I open the glass door, letting the steam go out. "You just came from the tour, don't you think you need a warm shower?"

Taeil bites his bottom lip, scanning my face for any signs that I'm joking.

"I'll let you decide. You can come whenever you want." I close the glass door, turning the shower back on. I moan as the hot water touches my skin.

Taeil needs more than just words. After a few months in a relationship with him, he is still very shy and quiet. At first I thought he was uncomfortable with me, and I even tried to break up with him. His friends explained that it's very hard for him to show his emotions.

The sound of the glass door moving catches my attention as I turn around. He is standing in front of me, cheeks slightly pink. "Hi." he whispers, a small smile on his face.

"Wow." I breathe out. He got...bigger? "You're-"

"I've been working out. Do you like it?" I allow myself to actually drool and put my hands on his chest.

"I liked when you had a little tummy, but this...?" his tummy was always my favorite place to lay my head on. "I want to kiss you."

"Go ahead." he cups my cheek, pushing me towards the wall. I shiver as I feel the cold tiles on my back. The water is now falling on him, wetting his body.

"Wait, why are you still wearing your underwear?" I ask confused. He can't still be shy. Not after all those nights.

"I want to focus on you right now." he turns the water off, not breaking the eye contact with me. Drops of water are effortlessly sliding down his face and body. A few drops slide down his cheeks and stop on his pink lips. I really want to kiss him.

He leans in, closing his eyes and tilting his head. My eyes are still open, watching every single move he makes. I almost moan when his tongue appears and carefully licks those drops of water, brushing my lips too.

"I know you want it." Taeil whispers. I whimper, placing my hands on his back. "Do you want to lick these lips, baby?"

"Yes." I also whisper. I feel my clit burning and begging for attention. His nose is touching mine and I finally decide to close my eyes. It feels so good to be in this position. A big sub, begging and aching for his dom.

I feel his warm tongue gently lick my lips and I almost faint. Taeil is never this confident. He always asks before doing anything.

And finally, he presses his lips against mine, letting his tongue roam over mine. Taeil places one hand on the wall next to my head and the other one on my thigh, squeezing it in ecstasy. He moans into my lips, making me moan too.

His tongue is working slowly and gently, just the way I love it. He tilts his head to change the position and get better access to my mouth.

After a few more tongue strokes, he hums and moves away a few inches, eyes still closed. "You taste like watermelon."

"It's summer, I need something to cool me down."

"Too bad I'm going to warm you up." his hand releases my thigh and starts stroking my chest. He licks his lips again staring at my body, as if debating whether he should continue teasing or just get to it.

I never knew touching my nipples would make me feel this way. It made me squirm under him, pull his hair and whimper. "Taeil."

"Yes, baby?" he kisses my ear and then my lips, still carefully squeezing my breasts.

"I'm dripping." I whisper into his mouth.

Taeil groans and pulls me closer. Honestly, this boy always does everything to give me the right pleasure. I don't understand all the teasing. "What do you want?"

"I want your fingers. Tongue. Dick. Anything."

"How about everything at the same time?"

"What do you mean?" He smirks and plants another kiss on my lips.

"You'll see later." the shampoo is in his hands and he starts spreading it on my body, ignoring the hot, wet spot between my legs.

"I hate you." I pull his hair between my fingers, expecting a groan. But Taeil grabs my arm and slams it against the wall.

"Don't be a brat. I'll fuck you so hard your pussy will burn even more than now." his voice is low and deep.

"Babe, what is-?"

"Was I clear?"

I try to protest again, but he puts his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet. Behave." Taeil whispers.

What did they do to him? This isn't him. He's gentle, careful and sweet. Not rough.

"The only noise I wanna hear from you is moans. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good girl." where is this all coming from? "Your turn." 

He pours soap in my hand with a smirk, licking his lips afterwards. I bring my palms to his chest, watching the bubbles form and decorate his delicate skin.

"I missed you." I hear him whisper and I look up. "I'm being rough, I know. But it's been almost a month and a half. I can't be that nice." Instead of saying anything I plant a kiss on his shoulder, tasting chemicals on my lips. "I really love you." he lifts my head. "And I miss you."

"How about we shower and go to bed? I'll let you show me how much you've missed me. I promise."

"Sure." he turns on the shower and pulls me under it. "Does it hurt?"

"It does." the showerhead is in his hands and he messes with it for a couple of minutes. The water is pouring harder and it's warm. "What are you doing?"

"This." Taeil puts the showerhead a few inches away from my pussy and lets the water pour on my clit.

"Shit!" I grab his shoulders, feeling extreme pleasure. "Fuck, Taeil!"

"Does it feel good?"

"So good." I feel his hot cock sliding inside and I gasp, burrying my fingers in his skin.

"What else did you want? My fingers? And my tongue, right?"

I nod weakly, trying not to cum. It's too much; the water and his cock. The water is harsh, but he is gentle.

"Ready?"

"For wha- ah!" Taeil spreads my buttcheeks and slides his fingers inside. "It's too much!" It is, but it feels good. So, so good. His tongue is roaming over my neck, leaving a few bruises.

"I want to cum."

"Hold it just a bit more, baby." his thrusts are starting to match the rhythm of his fingers, trying to get to his own orgasm. "I want to fill you up. May I?"

"Yes, you do. Just let me cum, please." I bite his shoulder and grab his biceps, trying to hold my orgasm from bursting.

"Fucking shit, baby." he growls as I clench my walls around him. He drops the showerhead and pulls his fingers out, just so he could place his hands on my thighs and lift me up. "You feel so nice. Warm. Tight." He thrusts after every word as I whimper, grabbing onto his arms.

 

"Fuuck-" I feel his liquid filling me, making my own orgasm explode. I scream this time, throwing my head back and bouncing on him. I never came so hard.

The water stops running and Taeil brings me down carefully. "I'm pulling out now, alright?" I nod and he carefully pulls out, hissing at the sight. White liquid is running down my legs and my pussy is so sensitive.

"That– I– I never came so hard before."

"You looked so good. You were shaking in my arms. God, I wish I was recording in that moment."

"You'll get a chance to record in the bedroom. A promise is a promise."

"I love you." Taeil groans and pulls me in for a kiss.


End file.
